


The Christmas Surprise

by 1940sBeautyQueen



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1940sBeautyQueen/pseuds/1940sBeautyQueen
Summary: You have always had a hard time dealing with the holidays, how will this year turn out?





	

You weren’t one to get into the Christmas spirit. Christmas time always left you feeling lonely and empty. You knew you shouldn’t feel this way. You had Bucky, a wonderful boyfriend, and the Avengers, who were wonderful friends. You looked around at the decorated common room within Stark Tower, where you all resided. Your friends knew why you became unhappy during the holidays and tried to cheer you up. They had decorated everything, even their floors and separate rooms. Christmas was everywhere; it looked like Santa Claus threw up, you thought. It didn’t do much to lift your mood. You knew that most of your friends could relate to your plight, but you knew not to confide in them about it. It would cause too much pain for them all and now was not the time for depression to sweep through the Tower. “Suck it up, and put on a happy face for the team”, you told herself. You needed to do something to cheer yourself up and baking cookies always did the trick. 

    Just as you had made up her mind to get into the Christmas spirit you felt two large, strong arms encase her; one warm, one cold and metal. “Are you okay”, Bucky asked. “I know this time of year is hard for you”, he hugged you tighter. “I shouldn’t feel so badly. I really am blessed. I need to be thankful for what I have, instead of wallowing.” “You are thankful, Doll. You show us every day, you are kind, loving and chipper. You love me, all of me, and you take care of me when I need you, when we need you”, Bucky grinned as he spoke, marveling at his amazing girlfriend. You didn’t see it, you never saw it, but everyone else did. “Thank you Bucky, I love you”, you smiled. “I love you too, with everything I  
have ”, Bucky smiles again. You moved into the kitchen and started taking out pans and looking for ingredients. “What are you making”, Bucky asked. “I’m baking cookies, but it looks like I am missing some ingredients”, you pouted. Bucky saw this and immediately jumped up to remedy the situation. “I’ll go get them, Doll. Just tell me what you need”. He was happy to do it. He would do anything to put a smile on your face. You gave him the shopping list and kissed him goodbye. Bucky was glad to have the opportunity to slip away and do some shopping. He had presents to buy. He decided to get the ingredients first, as not to forget them in his excitement. He buys the ingredients for the cookies and cheerfully goes on to run his errands, whistling Christmas carols along the way. You had changed him and made him a better man, a happy man. He never thought he could feel this way. He wanted to find a new, better way to surprise her and thank you every day. 

    Back at the Tower you stared at the clock. It had been hours since Bucky left. You were annoyed at first, but now you were getting worried. You found Nat in the training room with Clint. “How are you”, Nat asked. “I’m a little worried. I sent Bucky on an errand but he’s been gone for hours”, you admitted. Nat looked at you and smiled, “I’m sure he will be back soon. Maybe he just lost track of time. I’ll call him though if it will make you feel better”. “Yes, thank you Nat”, you grinned and hugged her. Bucky’s phone rang, he answered quickly thinking it was you checking on him. “Hello”, he answered. “Hey Barnes, where are you? Someone is worried about you, Nat barked into the phone. “I’m glad you called. I’m doing some shopping and I need your help”. “Oh? What am I getting myself into, Nat asked.  "I don’t want to tell you over the phone. Just meet me at the mall”, Bucky said quietly. Nat sighed, “Okay, okay, I’ll be right there”. Another hour later, Nat and Bucky are sneaking back into the Tower. Being sneaky, light footed assassins came in handy when sneaking the presents into their hiding place.  As Bucky and Nat descend the stairs, you see them and raise an eyebrow. You go into the kitchen to be alone. You suddenly feel the same arms around you and stiffen. “I know you are mad at me for taking so long and not calling. I got distracted, I’m sorry”, he said. Got distracted, you thought. How could he get distracted by a simple errand? He’s an ex Russian assassin. He is trained to go in, take care of a mission, and leave. It didn’t make sense. “It’s okay”, you said. You noticed the rest of the Avengers filing in from a meeting. You sighed and rolled your eyes. Now it was too late to bake the cookies. Bucky gave you a small smile. “I’m really sorry about the cookies babe.” Steve called everyone in the common room to spend time together. Everyone was talking and laughing. Everyone but you, you were too caught up in your own thoughts.  

    Things started to click in your brain. Bucky was gone for hours only to be seen coming down the stairs quietly with Nat. Then there was the fact that she seemed to jump at the chance to call him. You knew that you shouldn’t jump to conclusions, but the past often repeats itself. You were used to being used, betrayed, and left behind. You secretly wondered when the other shoe would drop, maybe it already had without you noticing. You were suddenly afraid that what was supposed to be the Happiest Time of Year was suddenly becoming the worst year of them all. Nat and Bucky didn’t notice that you saw them descending the stairs, but they noticed you acting strangely. Bucky pulled Nat away from the group and whispered as to not be heard by you, “I think she knows something is up”. “Don’t be paranoid, you’ll ruin it”, said Nat, rolling her eyes. You overheard this, despite them trying to hide. This only caused you more worry and sadness. He really is done with me, you thought. You thought about packing a bag and leaving so you could spare herself the pain of spending Christmas around everyone and trying to put on a happy face around Bucky and Nat. You quickly dismissed it as you realized that you had nowhere to go.  You were quickly pulled back out of your thoughts by Tony standing up and clapping his hands. “Okay team. It’s time for a Christmas Eve tradition. We will each open one present per person.”

    This elicited smiles and cheers from everyone. They were essentially big kids, so they were ecstatic to open presents early. When it was your turn, Tony went to grab a present from under the tree but Bucky stood up and said “I’ve got this one, Tony”.  Bucky knelt down in front of you. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now.  Bucky looks directly at you and started speaking, “you are the most important person in my life. You made me the man I am today. You helped me open up and see that I could enjoy life and laugh again. You made me want to be me again. Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Barnes?”  You were speechless, an hour ago you thought that Bucky was cheating on you with Nat and now he was proposing. Instead of being elated you felt sick to your stomach for ever thinking that he could do such a thing. When the errand turned out to be so innocent and special, and not the actions of a cheating boyfriend and friend.

    You sat motionless just staring at Bucky. “Uh oh, I think you scared her Metalocalypse”, Tony joked. “Doll? You okay?” Bucky asked, a little worried that he had scared you.  You immediately snapped out of it at Bucky’s worried tone. “I’m sorry Bucky. I ruined it I guess”. He could tell that you were embarrassed, he probably should have proposed in private, but he wanted to share this with everyone. He smiled knowingly, “no Doll, you didn’t ruin anything”. You beamed brightly, “of course I’ll marry you”! Bucky was so relieved, but he knew something was bothering you. He knew better to say anything though. He would wait until later that night to bring it up. Everyone spent the rest of the night celebrating until a noise was heard from upstairs. “What the Hell is that”, Tony said. Bucky and Nat immediately jumped up. You looked over at them confused and a little apprehensive. After the proposal you didn’t want to think there could be anything else going on. You wanted to believe that you had misjudged the situation. Suddenly there was a loud crash and a whine, followed by footfalls, more than two. It sounded like four. All of a sudden, down the stairs comes a small dog, a Cairn Terrier. She is meet of a chorus of ‘Awws’, followed by an ‘Ohhhh NO’ by Tony. “This was supposed to be another surprise for you but I guess she couldn’t wait”. After Nat helped me pick out the ring I told her how much you love The Wizard of Oz, especially Toto, the Cairn Terrier. So I decided to go out and get you one. It took me quite a while to find this little girl.“ Everyone petted the dog excitedly as you squealed in delight. "What’s her name”, you asked. “That’s for you to decide”, Nat said.   You thought for a moment and smiled, “Libby”. “That is so cute” Nat said. You smiled and hugged her, and then Bucky. “Thank you both. This Christmas has been amazing; the best Christmas ever”.


End file.
